Spell Types
Damage Damage cards make up the vast majority of all spell cards. Their purpose is to inflict an amount and kind of damage that is described upon the card. The amount and type is dependent upon the card’s rank and school. Additionally, inherent resistances in opponents may alter this damage as well. Included in this are Damage Over Time spells, which do their total damage over several rounds instead of all at once. These spells include: Snow Serpent, Banshee, and Kraken. Healing Cards with the Heart symbol are healing cards. As the name suggests, these are spells that increase your health or that of your teammates. Healing spells can be influenced by global spells (which are discussed later) such as Doom and Gloom and Sanctuary. They can also be modified by certain items that affect incoming and outgoing healing. The healing spell most people get for free, the Pixie, only heals the caster. Most others, including Sprite, Fairy, and Satyr heal others as well. Steal Steal spells deal damage to an opponent and return to the caster half of the damage (rounded down) in life. Examples include Ghoul, Vampire, Wraith, and Scarecrow. These spells ignore the effects of the Global spells Doom and Gloom and Sanctuary as well as Absorbtion Wards and spells such as Infection. Ward There are three types of wards: Traps, Shields, and Absorption. Traps are cast upon an opponent and increase the damage that target will take by the percentage on the card. They are Consumed after use. Examples include: Hex, Elemental Trap, and Death Trap. Shields are cast on yourself or your allies and decrease the damage you or your allies will take by the percentage on the card. They are consumed after use. Examples include: Tower Shield, Snow Shield, and Myth Shield. Absorption spells are like additional health. They will take a certain amount of damage instead of you before they are destroyed. The only thing they do not protect against are the health draining Steal Spells. Spells that give absorption are: Spirit Armor, Rebirth, and Ice Armor. Charm Charms are spells that are cast on a single player or enemy. Blades are positive charms that increase (boost) the damage of the next attack spell cast by whomever it is cast on. For example, Iceblade adds 40% to the next ice attack, or Bladestorm gives +20% to any spells cast by all by the user and their allies for their next attacks. Weakness is a negative charm that gives -25% to the damage of the next attack of whomever it is cast on. Infection is a negative charm that gives -50% healing to the next healing spell cast by whomever it is cast on (this does not affect Health Drains). Finally, there are charms that increase or decrease the accuracy of spell casting for whomever they are cast on. These include spells such as: Smoke Screen, Black Mantle, Lightning Strike, and Guidance. Global Global spells have special bonuses that effect everyone in a duel, even opponents, in positive or negative ways. These spells last until the battle is over, or until someone plays a different global spell. You can not have two active at any one time. ::Fire (Wyldfire), Myth (Time of Legend), and Storm (Darkwind) - Increase all damage of that class by 25%. ::Ice (Balefrost) - Increase all damage of that class by 35% ::Death (Doom and Gloom) - Reduces healing effects by 50% (does include lifestealing). ::Life (Sanctuary) - Increases healing effects by 50% (does not include lifestealing). ::Balance (Power Play) - Boosts everyone's, including enemies', chance of gaining a Power Pip by 35%. Manipulation Manipulation spells serve a variety of purposes. They can summon Minions to help you, Reshuffle either your or a friend's deck, or give pips to other players. Prisms, which convert a spell's power to that of its opposite school, are also Manipulation spells (for example, Fire Prism converts Fire to Ice). Enchantment These are Treasure Cards that you can use on Spell cards in a duel (you can only use them in a duel). By doing so, you improve the stats (generally damage or accuracy) of the spell and make a new Treasure Card! To use an Enchantment Card, all you have to do is click on the enchantment card in a duel, and then click on the card in your hand that you want to enhance. This does not count as casting a spell. You do not have to use the new Treasure Card right away! It will be in your Treasure Card collection in your spell deck after the fight if you don't use it. You can not use Enchantment spells on other Enchantment or many Manipulation spells. Category:Basic Game Information Category:Schools and Magic